GaLu Week One-shot
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: Day 1- Date, Day 2- Trust, Day 3. Touch, Day 4. Lonely, Day 5. Communication, Day 6. Guilt, Day 7. Secrets. Day 1 Date: Gajeel, Lucy, questions, half of Fairy Tail is drunk, Team Natsu is raging, oh and Hell froze over. Just another day at our favorite guild, eh?
1. Day 1- Date

"Go out with me," He said, looking at me with serious ruby eyes. Wait...What?

"What?" I replied dumbly, searching his expression for any humor.

"Go on a date with me," He repeated gruffly as he reached out to take my hand.

"Why?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day, I like you a lot, and I want to take you out," He commented, as if it were obvious.

"Alright," And that's when hell froze over. Let's back track shall we.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I was sitting at the bar at Fairy Tail, when _he_ came up to me. Him, the one with the eyes, you know him. We all know him. You know, Ga... I can't even say his name. No, no, you've got it all wrong, I don't not like him. It's just you know, he PUT ME IN A FUCKING BUNNY SUIT AND MADE ME DANCE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! Who does that type of shit? Well obviously people who are sadistic, evil, manipulative, sexy, sculpted...Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm getting off track here. My point is...Wait, what was I even talking about?

Eh, never mind. So back to the story, I was sitting at the bar, when Gajeel came up to me; granted it was about nine at night and a majority of Fairy Tail's mages were drunk off their asses. He just strode up to me, walking with a stride that screamed confidence and arrogance. I felt his gaze roaming my persona as he suddenly sat down next to me, ordering a beer from Mirajane.

"Here you go Gajeel." She said as she passed him a mug of beer. He grunted his thanks and turned slightly towards me.

"What's up, Gajeel?" I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I wondering if you'd do something for me," He said in a low voice, gazing at me with smoldering red orbs that burned where they landed.

"I will not dance for you, if that's what you're asking," I said before he could say anything. A shudder ran down my spine as he smirked at me.

"No, not that.."

"And I won't dress up in a bunny suit,"

"I just.."

"Or a cheer leading outfit,"

"Just list..."

"Or.."

"Damnit, Lucy, just listen!" He hissed, bringing my attention to him. He sighed, suddenly looking nervous. I wonder why... "Go on a date with me." I blinked for a second, looking around to see that a little less than half of the members of Fairy Tail were staring at us.

"What?" I replied dumbly, searching his expression for any humor. There was none. He was serious.

"Go on a date with me," He repeated gruffly, offering his hand.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what his intentions were.

"Because it's Valentine's Day, I like you a lot, and I want to take you out," He commented, as if it were obvious.

"Alright," And that's when hell froze over. No not literally, but pretty fucking close. Not only did the remaining mages freak out and start staring at Gajeel like he grew a second and third head, but Team Natsu made their grand appearance and started threatening Gajeel.

Ah, just got to love Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>So, want to know what happens next? Just continue reading in this series of GaLu one-shot. And I know , this was very confusing and ridiculous, trust me, but that's how I sometimes like to write my stories. <strong>


	2. Day 3- Touch

The bed dipped as he laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around me; I shivered as I felt his fingers trailed up my spine, his hand sneaking up underneath my thin tank top. His warm lips pressed against my shoulder, slowly, lazily trailing up towards my neck.

"Mm, quite it Gajeel," I mumbled, as his hand slid to the front and started drawing circles around my belly button. "That tickles," He chuckled lowly causing me to shiver again.

"It's time to wake up Bunny Girl," He rumbled, tightening his arms around me. I turned my head to look at him and was suddenly caught in his kiss. I moaned helplessly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding mine and curling around it.

It wasn't like our normal hot and heavy make-out session; this time Gajeel drew each one out into languid kisses. His touch was driving me crazy as his hand traveled higher up my stomach, just below my breasts. When we broke away from each other, he smirked lazily down at me as I smiled up at him.

"Mmm. Can I be woken up like this every morning?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just note, THIS IS HOW I WANT TO BE WOKEN UP BY LAXUS. And Leoslady, I know this is how you'd want to be woken up too, be it by Gajeel or Laxus. And yeah, I know that this didn't really fit the theme, but hey, whatcha gonna do?**


End file.
